whispers of the dildo tree
by perfness
Summary: gaara rols
1. Chapter 1

Whispers of the Dildo Tree CHAPTER 1: he broke my butthole _  
it was a typical morning in the saltman house...  
i was awoken by my botdf alarm clock the birds were chirping, and i was horny i pulled down the covers and my vagina ...was MISSING!  
who stole it we must find out this instant godt dammit

oh frickoli the school bus is here i gotta go so i put on my custom gaara crocs and suspenders and was on my way to school

i had no friends at school except this one guy named justin biebre ... gotd... he qaas so hot fuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkkk thinkin bout him just revs up my fryers like no other dambnnnit anyways so i go to my history class and there was a prostitute filling in for proffesor hung horse ;)

after class was over he asked me to stay so i did and he took of my bra my panties panties panties not my pantoes no hes gonta puten it me fguk im bleeting i was saving my vernity fro gaara or davhie dasmit why not me this isnnt fair my butt it hurtds]'  
(((20 mins latyer)))

i cant tlel my pornents whta if my pregnant whatell il do?  
so i run away i leave my gaara ploshie and say

( babie im, sorey! i have to go judt know... tht ill always love u :((( )

so i pakc my thongs and i head out to live as dinosaur

on way to live as dinosaur i stumble upon a weird lookin tree that look like a ton of dildos hanin off it

wishn i had that in me right now ill tell u what

i slip and fall into tree and end up with big boobie bithches

end of chapter 1 pls like rate n subscribe 4 more videos youtube 4 ever ill make shapter 2 soon!


	2. Chapter 2 : Ook me in the dooker

Whispers of the Dildo Tree Chapter 2 : Ook me in the dooker

welcome back 2... whistpers of the dildo tree so back where we left off ok...

i slip and fall into tree and end up with big boobie bithches

ahh what is this big boobie bitches all around me i feel like a pimp i am a hentai pimp hellz yeah my biggest dream cum true ahhhhhhhhhhh i have no itea where i am but i start walkin around in dildo land do i see who i think i see... :OOOOOOOO!  
B O T DF OMFG!  
i lov u ahh fuck me dahvie i want it deep in me fguck me bASD jayy idc bout u,,,u can kill urslef since i no like jayy dahvie kik him oujt and replace him with gaara from the village hidden in gay ahhH GAARA

... ur/... REA:LLLL?  
gAara says "u know it,... baby ;)))))"

i faint from HOTNESS ...  
a few hours later

i wake up to dahvie ooking my dooker and gaara sticking his foot in my mouth ... i love every second of it i start moanin and gaggin on his foot the bottoms of his feet were covered in extreme gay i love extreme gay mmmmmmmmmmm

oh... gogt... im gonna... i...im gonna cum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ i came gaara quickly became upset and started cryign in the corner...  
i say... what wrong gaara...  
he said he doesnt have hit the puberty i cry too ...  
end of chapter 2 in chapter 3 we will discover if gaara is a devil or angle... stay tuned after these commercials 


	3. Chapter 2

Whispers of the Dildo Tree Chapter 2 : Ook me in the dooker

welcome back 2... whistpers of the dildo tree so back where we left off ok...

i slip and fall into tree and end up with big boobie bithches

ahh what is this big boobie bitches all around me i feel like a pimp i am a hentai pimp hellz yeah my biggest dream cum true ahhhhhhhhhhh i have no itea where i am but i start walkin around in dildo land do i see who i think i see... :OOOOOOOO!  
B O T DF OMFG!  
i lov u ahh fuck me dahvie i want it deep in me fguck me bASD jayy idc bout u,,,u can kill urslef since i no like jayy dahvie kik him oujt and replace him with gaara from the village hidden in gay ahhH GAARA

... ur/... REA:LLLL?  
gAara says "u know it,... baby ;)))))"

i faint from HOTNESS ...  
a few hours later

i wake up to dahvie ooking my dooker and gaara sticking his foot in my mouth ... i love every second of it i start moanin and gaggin on his foot the bottoms of his feet were covered in extreme gay i love extreme gay mmmmmmmmmmm

oh... gogt... im gonna... i...im gonna cum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ i came gaara quickly became upset and started cryign in the corner...  
i say... what wrong gaara...  
he said he doesnt have hit the puberty i cry too ...  
end of chapter 2 in chapter 3 we will discover if gaara is a devil or angle... stay tuned after these commercials 


	4. Chapter 3: devil or angle

Whispers of the Dildo Tree Chapter 3 : devil or angle

welcome back 2... whispers of the dildo tree so back where we left off ok...

gaara quickly became upset and started cryign in the corner...  
i say... what wrong gaara...  
he said he doesnt have hit the puberty i cry too ...  
_

after me and gaarta stop cryieng he lokes me in the eyes and saids "i love u haylee saltman forever and always"  
but me being a good demon hunting christian girl that she i is i notic somting wrong with gaara... she starts wonderin of gaara is...eVILLLLLLLLLLLLLL!?/?

i bring over dahvie vanity ((((hes so fucxkin ho/tTTTTTTT shITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT)))  
we gonna conduct a sceance 2 see if gaara is evil gay boy here we go we all hold hands and i blush because dahvie is givin me the "i wanna fuck u hard i wanna feel u deep" look but this is sERIUS i cant get horny AHHH shit too late anyways we kill a goat n shit and see if gaara is... wait 4 it...  
... dEVILE or ANGLE! XD i tie gaara down and hop on his hot teen twink bod... dam son hes fine like fried chicken on a sunday morning fUCK i get a butter knife and slab some butter on his twinky nipples and lick it off dahvie saids "this isnt poart of the ritual u slut" i giggle and start singing believe by dahvie vanity in narutos voice XDDDD ok here we go i stab gaara in the butthole and he starts bleeding and i saids "idk why hes bleeding!"  
dahvie starts licking gaaras bleeding butthole until it stops beleeding ok here we go now we gonna find out if gaara is devil or angle im so nervous what if the love of my life is really a devil dildo...idk what ill do :/  
gaara gets up and wipes his bloddy butthole (i guess dahvie didnt get it all XD) and scampers away like a tampon in winter i guess he really is... a... a ... deEVIL i am sad what will i do... my hero... is gone...gaatra will be continued xDDDD thans for reeating


End file.
